Broken
by Animal4Life
Summary: Just a made up story with some characters from TV shows


I can't believe this. This cell I'm in. The walls around me are nothing but concrete and its coldness surrounds me. My hands are covered in dry red blood from the "set up," I move my dark brown hair from my bruised face with the blood covered nose of mine. It wasn't my fault, it was the man next door, but they didn't believe me, they looked at me in shame, some crying, some angry and some confused as well as shocked. It was too much to bear for one and she ran inside crying. They, no, everyone has heard one story to this but now, you will hear my story on what really happened to me and you will see how everyone says I'm the little broken girl from the broken family.

"_Run. Run away, just like your mother" _The voice. The voice that follows me all the time I walk from school sometimes it makes me run home, sometimes it makes me scream. I don't know why they say _"mother"_ since I never knew my mother. I was found in a river at 6 months old by a girl who was 6 and her friend who was 8, they been raising me ever since, I guess I can call the 6 year old mum but I never do. Now I'm at the bottom of the street hoping the gang who gave me the bruised face weren't out so at the time I ran, but I couldn't be more wrong, there they were sitting, talking and smoking. I tried to walk past unnoticed but as always they spotted me and ran to me calling at me like_" look it's the broken little girl from the broken family"_ throwing stones and cigarettes which gave me the burns on my back, I tried to not let my anger get the better of me but as soon as the leader said "Off to your murdering aunty, _Sweetie._" Those words just made me snap I turned round and threw a punch at him and it begun. The punching, the biting, the kicking it went on and on until the _man_ from next door came and stopped it, but it wasn't over, no, he punched me giving me the bloody nose I got and told me to _never_ touch his son again and them they left. I felt something in my pocket that he put in when he yelled at me it was something cold as well as dripping with a freezing liquid; I slowly and carefully pulled it out and threw it quickly to the ground.

I stood there horrified to what he put in my pocket, a pocket knife covered in blood, looked fresh too. After about 5 minutes looking at it, I ran home.

When I reached home I learned against the door tired, and slid down to the floor and took a few breaths. I look up to see everyone staring at me. My adopted mother, aunties, uncle, grandmother and my three guardians looking at me, My mother the 6 year old who saved me looking, sensing something wrong, her eyes where pleading to me to say something, I wish I could be like her so full of hope, faith, care, trust and love for everyone probably why I love people who don't hurt me. I've become so loyal to her like she is with people, I never call her mother or mum, I call her by her name which I can't match the sweetness of. "Alice" I whispered and felt her hand placed on mine softly and it stayed there which I probably won't feel in a while being where I am now. I looked to my aunties the oldest one Claire turned away when I looked at her, sadly I hardly spend time with her, Nina who has taunt me to fight for defence has her eyes on my face looking at my wounds. Ellen stares at my hands hoping I haven't done what she's done, she's the aunty I hang round with and the one who the gang were making fun of which made me throw the punch, Kelsey sitting next to Alice smelling of beer which I've got the habit of as well, she's the 8 year old who also saved me looked at me with crystal blue eyes like me begging that I haven't done anything wrong. My other aunty Joanna, my uncle James and my grandmother Maggie looked like they're about to faint but my three guardians Ruth, Zana and Dixie back away slowly but not from me but from the door.

I looked round only for Alice to move me in a protective hug away from the door only for I to be kick down by police who look at me grabbing Alice and everyone away from me and take me to the car with the sirens still on and pushed me into the car I look out crying, yelling what is going on, my mother runs out only to run back into the house again while the others look on at me. The police then drive off with me, not telling me what's going on.

At the police station, where I am put in a room alone for 5 minutes until someone comes in with a bag, with the knife I threw away, he then accused me of murder, I was in shock yelling that the knife belongs to the man next door to me, they didn't believe me, they never believe a teenager and they took me to a cell which I'm currently in now.

So that's my story. You know now what I'm like. How I got here and how I'm probably going to be here for the rest of my life. I now have been told I've got to go back to the room I first went in. The policeman comes for me and takes me away, but not to the room I thought. Instead we go down a long corridor until we reach the entrance, and at the door standing there with a smile but with tears rolling down her eyes was Alice. I ran to her straight into a hug. Tears started rolling down my painful cheeks with her whispering to me _"It's ok, you're coming home"_ I looked up at her to see what she was talking about until I saw the _man_ from next door. He looked at me with burning red eyes which made me shiver. But then he was lead off, I turned to look at Alice again, only to see around me everyone from home, smiling at me and hugging me. Turns out I'm not the broken girl from the broken family; I'm just the little girl from the normal family.


End file.
